


Fresh Eyes

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 and 1, Cuddles, Cute, Fluffy, Kick, M/M, One-Shot, Wedding, adashi a little, based off that song by andy grammer, blink and you miss it hunay, real world AU, really short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: aka Five Times Keith Made Lance Go “Dayum” and One Time Lance Made Keith Go “Dayum”Basically, a 5 and 1 short that I needed to write before it rotted my teeth.





	Fresh Eyes

**The First Date**  
It had taken Lance months to work up the nerve to ask Keith out and now here he was standing outside of Keith’s dorm room door. He swallowed his anxiety the best he could and knocked as if he wasn’t trembling inside and out. In his hand he was clutching, probably too tightly, a bundle of purple-colored roses—to match Keith’s eyes of course.  
  
Lance had no way to know that Keith had been inside his room pacing back and forth with anticipation. Nor did he know that Keith had sprung towards the door the moment Lance’s knock had come and had to hold himself back so he didn’t seem that eager and scare Lance before the date even started.  
  
But when Keith opened the door Lance had to stop himself from audibly gasping because dayum if he had thought Keith looked good before…  
  
This boy cleaned up really, really, really good and if he could bottle this moment up he absolutely would.  
  
“These are for you,” Lance held out the flowers.  
  


**The Two Month Anniversary**  
Heaven had nothing on what Lance and Keith had. They were two puzzle pieces that slotted together perfectly.  
  
Hunk, Lance’s roommate, was gone for the weekend, and Keith was staying the night. It was the first time they had actually planned it. The more comfortable they got around each other the more frequently they napped in each other’s company and Lance had more than once crashed in Keith and Pidge’s room: both Keith and Pidge stayed up ungodly hours. But never had they planned a real sleepover.  
  
And this was just a sleepover, which Lance was totally okay with. They’d talked about having sex but neither of them was quite ready yet. This was the most serious relationship either of them had had and they didn’t want to rush anything.  
  
Keith was changing into pajamas in Lance’s ensuite while Lance slipped into his own. He was wearing his favorite pair: they were his softest and really only cute ones because they matched. They were covered in blue lions and he even had matching slippers.  
  
He looked up in time to see Keith slipping out. “Damn.”  
  
Keith blushed at Lance’s praise and looked himself over. He was wearing boxer-shorts and an XL t-shirt that had a giant purple blade on it. Probably he hadn’t meant for it to come across as innuendo…  
  
“Lance, c’mon,” his face was still beet red.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re mine, is all,” Lance said, before picking his boyfriend up and showering him in kisses.  
  


**Triple Date**  
Shiro was taking Adam. Hunk was taking Shay. And Lance was taking Keith. Well, sorta. Keith was meeting him at the restaurant because he wouldn’t be getting off work with enough time to get ready at home.  
  
Which, speaking of home, they had, at this point, been dating for about a year and had recently moved into an off-campus apartment together. But to help pay for it they’d both gotten jobs with longer hours and while they still saw each other every day (and were now having sex pretty frequently) sometimes the normatively got to Lance and he forgot how beautiful his boyfriend was.  
  
Not this night: because Lance was waiting for Keith to arrive outside the restaurant and when Keith pulled up Lance had his breath stolen from him.  
  
“Damn,” he whistled to himself.  
  
Keith had slicked back his hair and was wearing his nicest suit—okay, his only suit, but he’d even picked out a matching tie on his own—and his eyes were bright. And they were on Lance.  
  
“Hello,” he kissed him. “You look shell-shocked; everything okay?”  
  
“I just can’t believe that you’re mine,” Lance said, voice thick.  
  
Keith gave him a much deeper kiss. “Nah, I’m the lucky one.”  
  


**Forever Yours**  
Adam and Shiro’s wedding was beautiful. And he was genuinely happy for his dear friends; he was particularly happy for Keith, who’d cried giving the best man speech. But a large part of him really wanted a wedding of his own… he knew Keith wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment and that was okay but a small part of him was quite sad about it.  
  
Now, at home (still in that off-campus apartment with one year of university left for the both of them) Lance was undressing and debating whether he should take a shower. Keith had been in the kitchen, taking care of the trash since it was garbage night and they’d both nearly forgotten.  
  
Lance met his own eyes in the bedroom mirror and paused, hands on his tie. Standing further back in the bedroom was Keith, who was looking at him with hot and heavy eyes. And wearing nothing… except for some dark red lingerie.  
  
Lance swallowed hard and felt the strain in his pants.  
  
“Want to take me apart with your teeth?” Keith asks coyly.  
  
“Damn.”  
  


**Five AM Fire-Alarm**  
There was no real fire; everyone in the apartment complex knew this. But they’d still had to scramble out of bed into the cold autumn morning just in case. And Lance had forgotten shoes.  
  
He and Keith leaned against each other, sharing warmth and keeping each other up.  
  
He hadn’t really taken the time to look at what Keith was wearing. They’d both been half-naked and thrown on whatever was closest to them. Which had apparently been Lance’s own clothes.  
  
Keith was in fact wrapped in Lance’s favorite sweater. The only reason his boyfriend had never warn it before was likely because Lance was practically always wearing it himself.  
  
Lance nuzzled into his neck, “I want to see you in nothing but this sweater.”  
  
Keith swatted at him.  
  
“No seriously. Like, dayum, Keith, you’d look so good…” He nibbled into Keith’s skin lightly.  
  
“Lance,” Keith was somewhere between a hiss, a laugh, and a moan. “Please save it until we’re back inside.”  
  
“Oh, trust me, I will.  
  


**One and Only**  
Had Keith ever been this nervous? He didn’t think so. Even their first date hadn’t made him want to throw up. The first time they’d made love hadn’t made him want to throw up. Giving the speech at Shiro’s wedding hadn’t made him want to throw up. But god dammit if he didn’t want to throw up here and now at the altar because he was so nervous and so anxious to see Lance and holy hell they were getting married.  
  
He had to calm himself down every time he remembered. Not because he was terrified of being married to Lance, no, every day he counted his blessings that they were actually going to be husbands. He had to calm himself down because when he thought about it too much his heart beat far too fast and he worried he wouldn’t make it because a heart attack would take him out. God he loved Lance so much he didn’t think he could contain it.  
  
The wedding had started but everything was a blur until… There was Lance—his Lance—holding his mother’s arm and walking down the aisle. Lance was head-to-toe in white: it was a white tux trimmed in (how this was possible Keith was unsure) another shade of white with a white (again, somehow, another shade) tie.  
  
He had eyes only for Lance.  
  
Words were being recited. Things were happening. Keith recited his vows: he had them memorized; he had them carved into his heart.  
  
“And now you may kiss your husband!”  
  
Lance leaned forward and Keith leaned forward and then they were kissing AND they were husbands. Keith practically swooned. He whited out (the same shade as Lance’s tie, if he were choosing a shade of his near-unconsciousness) for a brief moment and when he came to they were pulling apart.  
  
“Damn, Lance, I love you so much.”


End file.
